inuyasha sister
by gowie47
Summary: read read read it a ok fic so read please review
1. inuyashas sister

Inuyashas sister  
  
(Hey I have been get a lot of bad compliments so please ease it up ok)  
  
Inuyasha jumped with great speed from tree to tree. Hauling two people one looked like a demons other look like an ordinary girl said the scout.  
  
He's got companions now. They might cause of some trouble when we try to take it. I want you and 5 men wait make that 10 men to go and capture these companions of his said kata.  
  
Yes kata. I have one question why are we going after inuyasha said the scout.  
  
He has my father's sword and he's my brother. But he should be no problem he's only a half demon said kata.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey aren't you getting tired yet because I am and I am only looking at you. Why are you even working out your already strong said shippo?  
  
I got to defeat naraku he screwed up my life and now look where I am im sitting next to you waiting for some dinner said inuyasha.  
  
The sweat dripped down his face as he did a push up on one finger. A scream was herd far off in the distance. Inuyasha ears perked up as he herd it. Inuyasha drew his sword. He new he was being watched. He grabbed shippo and ran toward the scream. His head was thinking one thing kagome.  
  
Hope you liked it please review 


	2. kagome missing

Kagome missing.  
  
What are you doing? What's going on said shippo?  
  
It's well its kagome. I think she's in trouble. Did you hear that scream said inuyasha.  
  
What scream? Why would someone take kagome she hasn't done anything said shippo.  
  
Wait you couldn't hear that scream? I guess it's these ears I have. Plus we were being watched buy 6 men and a woman. First we get kagome then we take care of these guys said inuyasha.  
  
So they inuyasha ran towards the scream always thinking one thing kagome never straying off of kagome.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He's gotten stronger and faster then I remembered. Get all the men from the camp here. It's going to be a challenge taking the sword and defeating my brother. If I have to I will step in but hopefully it wont come to that for my brothers sake said kata.  
  
Yes I will have those men here in a second said the scout.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What's that it looks like a body a woman's body. Long hair defiantly not a demon it might be a human said shippo.  
  
They both thought the same thing kagome it was her they were sure of it. Inuyasha didn't say a word. He walked up to her and said wake up!!!!!! She did nothing she laid there just laid there doing nothing nothing at all.  
  
Is kagome dead read next chapter to find out. 


	3. kata the full demon sister

Kata the full demon sister  
  
Inuyasha felt kagomes head it was still warm. He picked her up and put her behind a tree so she wouldn't get hurt. He knew she was just knocked out but he was still pissed off.  
  
Four men jumped out of the trees they were ready to fight. Inuyasha didn't say a word he just took out his sword and he just started to slash. He knew these were the people that hurt kagome. There was blood everywhere nun of it was inuyasha.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"(Before I go on I am going to tell you what kata looks likes and what's are her powers or weapons) well kata is a tall demon she looks like an ordinary human. She never smiles except when she wins a battle. She can go just as fast a inuyasha and she can turn into demon form at will. Her weapons are a powerful knife her father gave to her and a sword that has the power to put fire anywhere she wants."  
  
"Stay here and protect kagome if any one comes then just run up a tree. It might work if you're lucky" said inuyasha.  
  
"Alright but what are you going to do" said shippo  
  
He was already gone. Inuyasha was determined to get the person who trying to hurt his friends and him. He ran and ran until about 100 men just jump out and attacked him. He dogged all of the attack took out his sword and just started fight when kata jumped out.  
  
"Men get out of here Inuyashas to powerful you will all be killed. Now its my turn inuyasha. Brother prepare to die" said kata.  
  
"What the hell" said inuyasha.  
  
But kata didn't care she only knew one thing I want that sword. The ran at each other blades first. Right when they were about to hit each other inuyasha jumped in the air went behind her and attacked. Kata then made a wall of fire around her self and started to attack. Inuyasha couldn't attack or he would get lit on fire. So he got a plan he went to the nearest river and jumped in it. He then started to attack he got one good slash in it struck kata on the arm. Kata got so pissed off she turned into her demon form and clawed inuyasha leg. Inuyasha then cut off kata left arm with one swing.  
  
She ran away jumping as fast she could blood was everywhere it was over inuyasha it was on kata and it was on the ground. The grass wasn't green any more it was red dark red the red blood of a full demon 


	4. the end

The end.  
  
(Sorry this is the end im just getting bored and I want to make a dbz fic so sorry)  
  
Inuyasha just let his anger get a hold of him and slashed and slashed until there was nothing left. He thought she was my sister. He started to get up when kagome reached her hand out and grabbed him. She hugged him for hours. she started to cry shippo cry they all cried. Kagome and shippo knew how it would feel to kill a relative.  
  
  
  
The end  
  
(Sorry It was such a sad and really bad ending but I want to write something else I could of made like 40 chapters but I decided not too so that's the end hoped you liked my story please review.) 


End file.
